History of CPU
History of CPU, 2000-2009 Although CPU was founded in June 2000 as the Boy's Team, it was widely unknown until it expanded into schools following the reign of 3rd Leader Ivan Cheong. Early Beginnings. 2000-2004 Main Article: Boy's Team The Boy's team was created in June 2000, amidst Girl Team tyranny over boys in a corrupt regime. Boys, under Siu Joon, rise up and form the Boy's team. The Boy-girl War drags on for another 2 bloody years, with limited combat and several large-scale offenses. The two adversaries soon become bogged down in a never-ending stalemate, with political maneouvers playing a more crucial role than actual military offensives. Head of Army Justin Khoo is assigned to head the Army of Boys in June 2002, and following the resignation of Siu Joon in December 2002, the HoA launched a coup, the 2003 Military Coup. Titan's Alliance; Teen Terrors 2003-2005 Main Article: Teen Terrors Following the coup of 2003, 2nd Leader Justin Khoo negotiates a merger with Girl's Team. Girl influence and corruption run amok in the loose confederation, leading the team to near-bankruptcy in January 2004. Assistant Leader Ivan Cheong, who was supposed to be leader if not for the coup, lays low and plots a comeback. Cadet Officer Shaun Seah graduates, top of his class, in January 2005. He is a young visionary who aspires one day to be leader. The Seah-Cheong Alliance launched a revolution in January 2005. Radin Mas Branch and ACS Branch rebel, with the seceeding members forming the Teen Titans. HoA Khoo calls up a draft from the remaining forces he has left in Radin Mas, forming the Justice Gang. The rest of the Army of the Teen Terrors focused on quelling unrest at home. Justice Gang and Teen Titans fight in brutal battles, with many casualties on both sides. Eventually, the Justinian Regime capitulates, and Ivan Cheong is sworn in as 3rd Leader of CPU, with Shaun Seah as his deputy. Child Protection Unit. 2006-Present Main Article: CPU The Reconstruction period in 2006 saw the setting up of CPU Branches all over the Southern side of Singapore island by the massive exodus of CPU Academy graduates following the news of Justin's defeat. CPU still had occasional skirmishes with Justice Gang, the Justinian Garrison undefeated due to lack of reinforcements. The 1st Paper Pellet War and 2nd Paper Pellet War saw Justice Gang defeated in both cases. CPU Leader Ivan Cheong resigned in June 2007, after serving for 1 and a Half years. River Valley Branch and ACS Branch seceeded under Major Xylon Heng. 4th Leader Shaun Seah was left with a crippled CPU, to rebuilt from scratch. Firstly, he reorganized CPU, through ranks and emphasizing the power of Departments. The golden period of CPU (June 2007 - February 2008), saw the built up CPU forces from scratch. The War of Interests began unofficially with insurgency in March 2008. Bounty hunters shot at CPU Patrols, and casualties were sustained. June 2008 saw the official Declaration of War against Justice Gang and NKA by the Leader. Large scale military offensives pushed Coalition forces back, and destroyed Justice Gang within the first month. NKA introduced espionage and Psychological Warfare to the largely unprepared CPU. Though it had the Secret Service, it was largely based back in CPU HQ, with no field operatives. CPU sustained 5 IIAed members. The Anti-Espionage Act of 2008 restructured the Secret Service into the CEU under Lieutenant General Wang Yong Jee. A 3 month armistice was agreed to in October 2008. Official peace was signed in May 2009. Currently, CPU is under 5th Leader Samuel Wong. It is battling an ev09 ] insurgency with help from NKA and in steady decline.